Timed Love
by Marron34
Summary: What if Pan was sent back through time and lost her memory? That is exactly what happens in my story. Trunks, Bra, and Marron set off on a journey through time to find their lost friend...but what if Pan doesn't want to be found? Marron
1. The Accident

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

Pan~ 17

Trunks~30

Marron~25

Bra~17

****

~~ The Accident ~~

~ Capsule Corp ~

"So how do I look?" She asked raising an eyebrow and brushing off her dress.

"Great, but…" Her friend trailed off

"But what?" Pan looked skeptically at her blue-haired friend.

"You're missing som…that's it!" Bra yelled realizing what was missing from Pan's outfit and ran over to her jewelry box.

"Bra, I told you. No jewelry." Pan stated and crossed her arms.

"But you'll love this Panny." She said as she searched through her bracelets. "Crap, I took it off when I was helping mom in the lab…I'll be right back."

"I really don't need anything, I look fine." Pan pointed out.

"Pan, you always have to accessorize." Bra said and smiled. "This was so much fun." She giggled then left them room to get the bracelet. Pan sighed and sat back down. Her and Trunks had been going out for 3 months and tonight was their anniversary. He was taking her out to some fancy restaurant across town and Pan went to Bra for help. She didn't realize that Bra was going to play 'dress up' with her. Somehow Bra had gotten her into one of her old dresses. Pan had to admit; though, she did look really cute.

'Trunks had better like this, I didn't know girls had to suffer though this kind of crap.' She thought looked down at her newly manicured fingernails.

"Perfect!" Bra yelled snapping Pan back to reality. She hadn't even notice Bra coming back into the room. "It completely matches your dress!" Her friend beamed.

"Yeah, sure…" Pan said sarcastically. The orange bracelet did match her dress perfectly. As Pan was putting it on, she noticed a little red button on the side. "Hey Bra, where did you get this at?" She asked and accidentally pushed the button.

"It must be my mom's, I couldn't…" Bra was cut off by the blinding white light that had suddenly filled the room. When the light died down, Bra didn't see Pan anywhere. "find mine….Oh shit." 

*What do you think? Should I put up more? Well, Of course I am, but I just want to know what you guys think. ^__^ This is my first Pan fic, I usually give her a minor part in my stories. The reason being that I'm a T/M fan and because of that I would like to make this clear…This is **_not_** a **T/P** fic! Again **_not_** a **T/P** fic! Just because it will have a little bit at the beginning doesn't mean it will be one, it all has to do with later chapters. I know this was short but it was just a prologue and my other chapters will be much longer. Anyways, to my readers: please review! It gives me the motivation to write and I'm always open for ideas. ~Marron


	2. Memory Loss

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

~~ Memory Loss ~~ 

~ Planet Vegeta 736 AD ~

"What in the hell?" She woke with an incredible headache. "Where am I?" Pan blinked trying to focus her eyes. She was lying down on some sort of a cot. She was extremely confused and didn't remember anything at all. Pan tried to stand up, but ended back on the cot. She lied back down and rubbed her forehead trying to ease the pain that was coming from it. Suddenly a door closed and as if on instinct, she sat up. Her muscles tensed and she put her hands up as if to defend herself.

"Settle down, I'm not going to hurt you." A young woman said calmly. "My name is Arrow, I found you in the woods earlier today."

"So you don't know who I am." Pan said relaxing a little bit. This Arrow woman seemed trustworthy.

"What?" Arrow seemed confused and sat down in a chair near the bed after laying down the couple of items she was carrying.

"I don't remember anything…nothing at all. Not even who I am." Pan explained and rubbed her forehead again.

"I thought your head would hurt so I went to the village and picked up some medicine." She said and gestured to the things she had put down. 

"Anything will help." Pan smiled a little as the woman gave her small pill and fixed her a glass of water. Pan took this time to look around a little bit better. There was another larger bed on the other side of the room and a small kitchen area with a stove. There were also three doors probably connecting to a bathroom or another room. The house was pretty big for one person and Pan wondered if she lived alone or not.

"Here you go." Arrow said then handed her the pill and water. Pan took it and instantly started to feel her headache go away.

"Wow, I feel better already. Thank you." Pan said and smiled.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad to have some company." Arrow said and smiled back.

'Well, she does live alone then.' Pan thought to herself as she drank the rest of the water.

"So, do you know if you're a saiyan?" She asked looking behind Pan.

"A what?" Pan said confused, mainly at why Arrow was looking behind her.

"I guess not…so you don't remember anything." Arrow said and sighed.

"No, not a thing. Not even my name or anything." She said and frowned sadly.

"Perhaps you are from the village or something." Arrow suggested and then realized something. "Oh, I also picked up some clothes for you. You kinda looked uncomfortable in that." She said and pointed to her dress.

"It is kinda itchy." Pan said making her new friend laugh. Then Arrow got up to get the clothes she had gotten her and handed them to Pan.

"How about tomorrow we go into the village, surely someone will recognize you." She said reassuringly. "You should probably get some more sleep after you change. I'm going to find us some dinner." Arrow said and left. Pan just raised her eyebrow and shook her head. Then changed out of her little orange dress and into the white tee and black sparing shorts Arrow had given her. She felt a lot more comfortable in them than the dress.

~ Back in the future ~

"Trunks is going to kill me." Bra sighed as she paced back and forth in her room. 'What am I going to say? _Oh sorry Trunks, I sent your girlfriend into the future and I have no clue where._ No, he isn't going to kill me.' She said sarcastically to herself. "What to do…what do…call Marron! She'll help me for sure!" Bra said excitingly and picked up her phone to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Marron?"

"Yeah hey Bra, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well…I have a problem…" Bra trailed off.

"A problem? Like what, guy trouble or something like that?" Marron asked curiously.

"No, more like IkindasentPansomewhereinthepastwhenIwashelpinghergetreadyforherdatewithTrunkswhoisgoingtokillbecauseIlosthisgirlfriend." She said and took a deep breath.

"Okay, now say that again and this time take more than one breath." Marron laughed not understanding anything that Bra had said.

"I kinda sent Pan somewhere in the past when I was helping her get ready for her date with Trunks, who is going to kill because I lost his girlfriend." Bra said a little bit slower and sighed.

"You what?!" Marron yelled into the phone, causing Bra to wince.

"I lost Pan."

"Bra, she isn't some little puppy. She is a human being! That's it, I'm coming over. Bye." She said and hung up on her. Bra glared down at the phone and sighed. Marron was right, Pan was trapped somewhere in time and she was to blame. She just to yell at herself but someone opened her door. 'Marron couldn't get here that fast could she?' She said to herself and turned around to face her brother staring at her.

"Where's Pan?" He demanded.

"What do you mean Trunks?" She said trying to act innocent.

"Pan, where is she? She's not here nor is she at her house. Plus I can not feel her ki, explain." He said glared at her and frowned.

"Why Trunks, what are trying to say? I have no clue what you are talking about." Bra said still trying to avoid dying a slow and painful death.

"Bra, I'm worried about her. Mom said she was over here earlier that means you saw her last. What did you do?" Trunks asked spuriously.

"Umm…well, you see… she and I…then, I think she…yeah." Bra babbled and Trunks raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I see. Now tell me where she is Bra." He demanded.

"Igaveheroneofmom'sinventionsbymistakeandnowsheissomewhereintimeandIhavenocluewhere." She said and ran past him out of her room. Trunks stood there in shook for a moment until he realized what she had said. Instantly he was in front of her and she smacked into him causing her to fall on her butt.

"You lost my girlfriend." Trunks said trying to control his anger and she nodded. "Bra, how in the hell could you just lose someone?!" He yelled and Marron ran up the stairs after letting herself in.

"Trunks!" She yelled and he turned around. "Just calm down…I'm sure Bra didn't mean to send Pan back in time. Just let her explain, okay?" She said trying to save Bra. He took a deep breath and offered Bra his hand. She looked at it skeptically, but took it anyways. He helped her up and Marron and Trunks followed Bra back into her room. "Now that us what happened Bra, _everything_."

"Well, I was helping her get ready when…"

~A Few Minutes Later ~

"…and then there was a blinding light and she wasn't there when it went away." She said and took a deep breath.

"So you have no idea what happened to her after that." Trunks asked and rubbed his forehead.

"Not a clue."

"We have to tell Bulma." Marron said and crossed her arms.

"No way, mom will kill me!"

"You said that about Trunks and has he kill you?"

"No I haven't, but mom _will_ kill her." Trunks answered for her and laughed a little when Marron's eyes widened.

"But we will have to tell her if we want to get Pan back." Bra sighed.

"Why is that?" Trunks smirked.

"Who else knows about time-trav…no, no way." She said and shook her head at Trunks. "Trunks, you don't know anything about time travel."

"How hard could it be? I mean there have been two of my future-selves who have come here by time traveling and both of them seemed to get here alright. Why can't I do it as well?" He questioned his little sister.

"Are you sure you know how, Trunks?" Marron asked a little doubtful.

"Sure, I mean how hard can it be?" He said cockily and both girls sighed. "So who's up for a rescue mission?" He asked and put his hand out.

"Why not? I'm in." Bra said and put her hand onto of his. They looked over at Marron and she bit her lip.

"A little adventure will do me some good." Marron smiled and added her hand on top of Bra's.

*A rescue mission? Will they save Pan or will they need to? Look out for tomorrow's episode of "Timed Love"…I know cheesy, but I liked it. So you guys like it? I'm going to write a lot more for each chapter but I'm just too tired to write anymore. Besides, It's my birthday! Well, I'm writing this on June 24th so you guys can give be a 'Belated Happy Birthday'. Anyways, to my readers: please review! It gives me the motivation to write and I'm always open for ideas. ~Marron


	3. Missions

TL3

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Missions ~~

~ Planet Vegeta 736 AD ~

"So how far is this 'village' thing you keep talking about?" Pan asked before taking another bite out of the meat Arrow had cooked. She had went hunting when she had left earlier and killed a deer like creature. She took it back and skinned it, then she cooked the meat for her and Pan to eat.

"Well, it's not too far from here, but far enough." Arrow snorted and continued to eat, she wasn't use to having company to talk to while eating meals. 

"Why do you live there?"

"You like asking questions don't you." Arrow smirked and shook her head. "I don't live there because I'm not a pure Saiyan."

"Oh." Pan said thoughtfully. "Then…what are you?" Arrow sighed and laid her food down.

"My father is a Saiyan, but my mother was a Tsufuran, the people that lived here before the Saiyans took over." She explained and was about to pick her food back up, Pan was about to ask another question but Arrow stopped her. "This world was once called Planet Plant, the Saiyans and the Tsufurans lived here peacefully until the damn monkeys decided to attack and kill off most of my mother's kind. They did captured women from some of the cities, some were turned into slaves and the others were well…raped. My mother was one of the unfortunately women and was impregnated by my father, Ragusta. She died giving birth to me and left me in the hands of one of her friends. I was basically born into slavery until…"

"Until what?" Pan asked curiously.

"Nevermind, I don't want to talk about it." She quickly said and changed subjects. "Before we head out into the city tomorrow, you should know a few things." She began and then finished her food. "First off, Saiyans are not nice and they have this thing about staring at you. I just ignore them and you should try to do the same. Be sure to not wonder off or the same thing will happen to you as my mother. Just stay near me and do not start anything with them."

"What are we going to do there? I don't remember who I am or where I came from."

"My guardian will know, Cela. She is the one who took care of me when I was little, she is an elder in the village and she'll know who you are." She said and yawned. "I'll tell you more in the morning, you don't mind sleeping on the cot again, do you?"

"No, it's better than the floor." Pan laughed and Arrow just shrugged it off as she got ready for bed.

~ Back in the future ~

"Bra, is the coast clear?" Trunks said his watch-com.

"Yes you idiot, Marron's already down here…where the hell are you?" She replied back.

"Just getting a few things, I'll be right down." He said and turned it off. Trunks sighed and looked around in his room, seeing if he had forgotten anything. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the dark figure in the doorway until he turned to leave.

"What in the hell are you and Bra doing?" A voice barked causing him to freeze and turn a few shades paler than he should have been. He never replied. "Answer me, boy." His father demanded as he stepped closer to him. Vegeta looked down at what Trunks was holding and raised an eyebrow. Trunks sighed and realized that there was no way of getting out of this.

"Pan is gone, she is lost in the past somewhere and Bra, Marron and I are going to rescue her." He said truthfully and glared back up at his father.

"So you are risking not only your life but Marron and Bra's as well, just to save Kakkarot's grand-brat?" He laughed dryly. "That's one of the most idiotic ideas ever. I highly doubt you know anything about time travelling or how to lead a rescue mission."

"What? And you do father?" Trunks said challenging him. "I want Pan back, unharmed. Bra and Marron were the ones to suggest us rescuing her. Now will you get out of my way?"

"You know nothing of what I can do. You also lack common sense and I believe you will somehow alter our dimension or create a different one. I rather keep this dimension how it is." Vegeta snorted but continued. "Just do not screw up and your sister had better be in perfect health when you return." He warned him and finally left rubbing his forehead. Trunks stood there a little shocked, but came to his senses when he remember that his father could change his mind. So he hurried downstairs to his mother's lab and met Bra and Marron. 

"What took you so long?" Bra demanded when he greeted them. 

"Dad." He said and her eyes widened. "Yeah, but he let me go. I don't think he will tell mom or anything, but if we are going to leave we need to go now." He said and walked over to a hidden room where his mother kept all her top-secret experiments. He punched in the code and let the security system check his fingerprints. After it confirmed that it was him, Bra and Marron followed Trunks inside and to a large replica of Mirai Trunks' time machine. "Everyone sure they want to do this?"

"Yes." The girls nodded and Trunks smirked. He opened the hatch and helped them in the large machine.

"So Trunks, how safe is this thing?" Marron asked wearily as she buckled her seatbelt, totally securing her to the seat.

"Do you trust me, Marron?" He said and stared into her eyes. She melted under his glaze and reluctantly nodded. "Then don't worry." He smiled and got situated himself. Bra sat down by Marron and then reached down into her handbag, that she had carried with her. Then she handed Marron a magazine after she buckled up too. Trunks just shook his head as he prepared the machine for take off. "Well, there's no turning back, ladies." Trunks joked and pushed the ignition button. In a matter of seconds, they were gone.

~ Planet Vegeta 736 AD ~

__

The following day…

"Arrow, wake up!" Pan had to resort to yelling in her ear since nothing else seemed to work. Arrow sat up in alarm, colliding with Pan's forehead in the process. Both of them cried out in pain.

"Oww, what the hell do you want?" Arrow groaned clutching her forehead as she got out of bed. She noticed that it was still dark outside and glared at Pan. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Around four-thirty." She replied casually and also rubbed her head. Arrow's mouth dropped and she just blinked.

"Y..you got to be kidding me." She managed to say, Pan just raised an eyebrow at her. Arrow sat back down on the bed.

"What's the matter, I have always gotten up this early." Pan smiled and went over to the stove, where she had been fixing them breakfast. "I went out and found us some editable fruit and made us breakfast." Arrow just stared at her still shocked as Pan pointed to the food she had prepared.

"So you are telling me that you went in the woods by _yourself _before you woke me up at _four-thirty_ in the morning and that you have also fixed us breakfast." She said and rubbed her forehead when Pan nodded cheerfully.

"What's wrong?" She frowned at Arrow's reaction.

"This is the earliest I've been up in my entire life, that's what's wrong." She moaned out her reply as managed to climb back out of bed and left to take a shower, leaving Pan standing there. She just shrugged and ate her portion of food.

*Who is this Arrow girl and what is so secretive about her past? What will happen later in the day when her and Pan visit the Saiyan village? Find out in the tomorrow's chapter, 'Remembrance'. As always to my readers: please review! It gives me the motivation to write and I'm always open for ideas. ~Marron 


	4. Remembrance

TL4

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Remembrance ~~

~ Planet Vegeta 736 AD ~

__

Later that day…

"So what does this village thing look like?" Pan asked as they began their small journey.

"After they destroyed all of the Tsufuran City, they started over by making the slaves build them a much bigger and more advanced one." She started and sighed. "Well, I try to avoid it as best as I can really. The last time I saw it was about 3 years ago, so it's probably has changed a lot. Not just Saiyans live there though, because they do universal trading and they like to sell and trade slaves. Most of the slaves are pretty nice, well, the ones that will talk anyway. Near the entrance is the housing sector, it is divided up into the slave quarters and then into the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd class housing. All the elite's quarters are in the palace, of course." Arrow snorted. "They wouldn't want King Vegetable-head to get hurt." She said and rolled her eyes. 

"Vegetable-head?" Pan laughed rising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yes, our royal highness, King Vegeta. More like a royal pain in my ass." She smirked, but her smile faded. "Well, I've only seen him from afar, but the things he has done and the people…" Arrow stopped and looked away. She sighed and continued. "Anyways, we're almost there and then you can see it for yourself."

"Yeah." Pan replied but she was little worried about Arrow. She shut her mouth and would have kept quite but suddenly remember hearing that name. 'Vegeta.' "I've heard that before..."

"Heard what?" Arrow raised an eyebrow at her.

"Vegeta…the prince of all Saiyans." She said it as if she had heard it every day of her life. 

"Um, you mean Prince Vegeta?" Arrow mused.

"Yes, I've heard that…it's as if I've heard it a lot." Pan said in deep thought. "It's as if I've known him all my life."

"The Prince is merely a child. I really don't think you know him." She said trying hold back her laughter.

"No really…" Pan insisted and Arrow just rolled her eyes. 

"Anyways, there are also a few other things in the city that I should tell you about." Arrow said interrupting Pan and went back to explaining the city to her. "Other places that you should know are the sparring area and the food sector. Both are located in the middle of the city. Then there is the academy, which is near the landing bay. "

"The academy?"

"The academy for young upper-class Saiyans to become elites and where the lower classes try to up their rank. Older Saiyans go on plurging missions, then after they do their mission they come back here and collect their earnings at the cash in station." She explained and yawned as they neared the entrance of the village. Pan just soaked up all the information that Arrow had gave her and became quiet; she thought about the city would be like. The path soon led them to a drop off where they could see the whole city. 

"Woah…" Pan said in awe.

~ Planet Earth 767 AD ~

"Dammit Trunks, next time I'm driving!" Bra yelled as the time machine finally stopped at its destination. She quickly fixed her hair and check her makeup as she waited for Marron to stop hyperventilating.

"Calm down Bra, we're here aren't we?" He said calmly questioned her and grew concerned of Marron who was still sitting in her chair who looked really green. "Are you okay Mar?"

"Just…taking some…deep breaths…" She managed to respond.

"See what you did Trunks? Geez, if had known you were such a bad driver…" Bra smirked and crossed her arms.

"Bra just shut up." He glared at her and turned back to Marron, who seemed to be calming down. "So are you okay now?"

"Yeah, but I just remembered why I hated flying before." She smiled still a little sick. Bra snorted and went over to the control panel.

"So loser, what year are we in?"

"Around 767, I think the cell games are about to take place…" He trailed off as the craft was suddenly blasted and caused Bra to fall on her butt. Trunks was knocked right into Marron's lap, but managed to get off her before collapsing her lungs…although Marron really didn't mind their position. Both blushed a deep crimson and Bra just rolled her eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

" I dunno, but let's find out." Trunks said and opened the hatch off the ship and peered out. He was met with a ki blast, but he simply knocked it away. Smoke blocked his vision as he tried to see his attacker.

"Vegeta!" He heard a familiar voice yell. Distracted with the voice he didn't notice Bra push him over the top. Realizing he was falling straight for a mouthful of sand, he managed to stop himself before hitting. 

"Bitch." He cursed at his sister as she just simply smirked at him when her and Marron floated to the ground. He dusted himself off and turned back around to his attacker. The smoke had cleared and they realized that they had landed right in front of the Kame house. Soon all they were face to face with most of their friends and families.

"Woah, now there's three Trunks." A younger version of his mother exclaimed. 

"Well, atleast this one has chicks." A dark haired man joked.

"Who are you?" Marron thought out loud looking at the man.

"We should be asking you the same question." Vegeta sneered.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Said a very confused bald midget.

"Well, obviously we are from the future." Bra said and rolled her eyes at them. Then spotted her mother holding baby Trunks right in front of her. "Aww…look Trunks! It's baby you." She squealed and walked up towards them, but she collided with a strong muscular chest.

"What the hell do you think _your_ doing?" He sneered at her. She gasped and took a step backwards. She gasped because her father had never used that tone with her. Everyone besides Marron and Trunks gasped because Vegeta had actually protected Bulma and his son.

"Bu..but but…Oh I hate you!" She cried and ran into Trunks' arms. Everyone sweatdropped and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh Trunks, he's so mean!"

"Way to go Baka! You made her cry!" Bulma yelled and smacked his shoulder. He gawked at her as if she had grown three heads as she handed him his son. She made her way over to Bra and took her away from Trunks. "Aw, it's okay. Veggie-head is just like that sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean to yell at you."

Vegeta fumed at the use of the nickname and practically threw the baby into Mirai Trunks' arms. He marched over to where Bra and Bulma were and yelled at her, "Woman, how dare you! I save you pathetic life and now you comfort the person who tried to kill you."

"Monkey brain, if you hadn't noticed, she is harmless. Now go train or something." She said and ignored his further rants. 

'God, what the hell is wrong with my parents? I almost think they enjoy fighting.' Trunks thought to himself as they began another of their famous verbal fights. Marron had had enough; this was getting them no where.

"God, will you two just shut up!" Marron yelled causing everyone to stare at her. "Now, that's bet…"

"Woah, she's an Android!" Krillen yelled suddenly, but she just simply rolled her eyes. Her father evidently tried to read her ki.

"No, I'm not. I'm masking my ki, some of us rather not be known. So may I continue now?" She said raising her voice; no one spoke up so she proceeded. "We have came here to find our friend. She accidentally was sent back in time and we really don't know where…" 

"Yeah, she's short with long black hair, brown eyes, and is probably kicking someone's ass." Bra snorted while wiping away her tears. Bulma smiled and laughed.

"The only person I know that fits that description is Chi-Chi." She causing most of the gang to laugh, but Vegeta was not as amused.

"You don't know the half of it." Bra smirked looking very Vegeta-like. Bulma noticed this and so did Vegeta along with the rest of them.

"Oh no, you mean to tell me I'm going to stay with his monkey-ass!" She yelled shocked causing everyone to look at her in confusion. Trunks suddenly realized that his mother knew Bra was his sister. 

"What?!" Bra said startled. "Um, no I'm not!" She lied terribly.

"I know that stupid smirk anywhere. Oh Kami, why me?" Bulma sulked and everyone realized what she had meant.

"There's no way in hell that I'll ever sleep with that little wench again! I would rather blast myself." Vegeta said in protest. "You have to be from one screwed up universe."

"Actually…we are from this universe but just from the future." Marron admitted and bit her lip.

"Marron!" Bra and Trunks screamed at her.

"Marron?" Krillen said in confusion and Marron mentally kicked herself.

"You brats do know you are screwing up our world right?" A voice laughed dryly causing the three teens to freeze in fear. "I just knew you three would screw up." He snorted and jumped off the roof of the Kame house.

"Daddy!" Bra's face brightened and she ran over to hug him. His other self snorted in disgust over the display of affection.

"Um, hi dad." Trunks said nervously. Vegeta let Bra go and glared at his son.

"You're just lucky I followed my instincts and told your mother what happened." He scowled but his face softened as he looked over at Bulma and shook his head then turned back to Trunks. "She sent me to give you this and to check up on you but now it seems I have to baby-sit you three."

"Give us what Daddy?" Bra asked curiously.

"It erases people's memories and such, Princess." He replied and handed it to her. Bulma's mouth dropped at his affection towards their daughter. The younger Vegeta also stared at him in shock but quickly composed himself.

"There's no way in hell that you'll erase _my_ memory." Vegeta's younger self snorted. "How did you become such a weakling."

"Weakling am I?" He smirked and approached his younger self. Due to the younger Vegeta's ignorance, he forgot that this _was_ his older self and tried to attack him. Vegeta just simply stepped aside and his younger self charge into empty space. Then he hit him in the back of his neck putting the younger Vegeta into a deep sleep. Everyone star at him in shock.

"Woah…Vegeta just beat the crap out of…Vegeta." Krillen said stating the obvious.

"Really? Wow, imagine that…" Bra said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you guys and all, but there's a magazine in the time machine calling my name." She said and handed her father the invention her mother had made. "Marron?"

"Yeah, coming…Well, it was nice meeting all of you!" She smiled and headed off with Bra back to the ship.

"We'll be right there, Princess. Right now we have some cleaning up to do…" He said mostly to himself as he glance at his almost identical body on the ground.

'Wow, if that was what Veggie turns out to be…' Bulma thought to herself as she looked over to her Vegeta. 'Maybe I don't mind staying with him.'

"So women, are you gonna help him or not?" He said to Bulma and pointed to the unconscious Vegeta on the ground. Bulma shook herself out of her thoughts and sighed.

"As if _I_ could carry you! Yamcha, Krillen go take Vegeta inside. He's going to be extra bitchy when he wakes up." She said and smiled, almost duplicating his smirk. Trunks just shook his head and then nodded to Mirai Trunks who was actually holding his younger self in his arms. 

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." He said and smirked.

"Yeah this and how father knocked himself out." Mirai Trunks smirked back. Trunks suddenly had an idea pop into his mind.

"You know, you should come visit us in the future. It's much nicer than this place." Trunks said and kicked some sand. "Not to mention everyone's different now."

"Like how?"

"Well, you know the pretty blonde girl that was here just now…well, that's Krillen and android 18's daughter." He said and laughed at his shocked face. Mirai even came close to dropping the baby. "Woah, let's not drop me."

"Vegeta…I have a question before you leave." Bulma said a little uncertain but looked up into his eyes. He frowned, but nodded. "Are we ever truly happy in the future?" He was taken back a little bit but smirked.

"Bulma, after putting up with my lazy ass for 30 years…you would think Kami would give you some sort of reward." Vegeta said and looked into his mate's eyes. "Yes, we are. We are very happy with each other and somehow mange not to kill one another everyday."

"Thank you." She said with simple smile and started to walk back towards the house, but Vegeta stopped her. He pulled her into a quick embrace and kissed her deeply showing her how much he truly loves her. After he broke the kiss, he used the memory eraser and deleted her memory of everything that had happened in the last hour. Then he carried her into the house after she fell asleep. Everyone stopped and watched him place her on the sofa next to his younger self. With a small sigh he stood up and looked at everyone around him. After a few minutes he had erased all their memories except for his younger self and his son from the future. He walked back to the sofa and woke himself up from the deep sleep that he had made he fall into.

"You may not want to admit it now, but she is your mate. You take care of her and your son, I regret all the things I did to her and all the pain I have caused. I know you will too." He said staring into his own dark eyes and then he erased his memory as well; but something told him that he would remember what he had said. He placed him back on the sofa next to Bulma and he watched as she snuggled up closer to him. After shaking his head, he turned and went outside to say goodbye to his son from the future. Trunks said so long to his other self and went ahead leaving the two alone.

"Well, everyone is now asleep. I want you to tell them what happened, but for your own health's sake I advise you leave out most of it." He warned him and snorted. "You need to visit, your mother misses you." Trunks smirked and nodded understanding him. "Good luck with the androids, I know you will triumph." 

"If you know so father then it must be true." He replied and shook his hand. Vegeta then noticed the baby asleep in his arms. He rubbed the baby's little chin and then left. Mirai smiled and watched them leave knowing that the future he had altered was truly one of greatness if his father had changed so much.

*What will Arrow and Pan find out in the Saiyan village? And how exactly did Vegeta get there anyways? What world will they end up in next? Check out Monday's chapter of Timed Love…To my beyond-awesome readers: please review! It gives me the motivation to write and I'm always open for ideas. ~Marron 


	5. Revenge

TL5

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Revenge ~~

~ Planet Vegeta 736 AD ~

"Woah…" Pan said in awe.

"Wow, it looks a whole lot uglier." Arrow snorted.

"Ugly?! This is…this is amazing…"She trailed off, still staring at the bubble like city in front of her. "Come on I want to get a better look at this." She said and jumped off the edge. Arrow's eyes widened as Pan started to float in the air.

"What the…" Arrow said startled and looked at Pan with amazement. "How the hell can you do that?!"

"You mean you can't fly…?" Pan said confused.

"Yes, I can…but how can you?" She replied utterly confused as to how the girl, whom she thought was a slave, could fly.

"I don't know, I just can. Now let's just go!" Pan said starting to grow irritated and very impatient to see the city. Arrow was just standing there as if she was in another world.

'Maybe she isn't a slave at all…but if she is not then is she a Saiyan? No, she doesn't have a tail...but then again she could have had it removed or cut off...' Arrow thought to herself but then shook her head to clear her thoughts as they flew down to the city. 

~ Somewhere in the travel between times ~

"Do you even know where in the hell the stupid brat is?" Vegeta scoffed a few minutes after Trunks pressed to the button to launch.

"Well, Bra and I figured out that Pan has only went back in time and hasn't crossed through any dimensions or anything. After looking at mom's files and process on the time-travel bracelet, we narrowed it down to 12 different places in time where she could be."

"Well, you mother _was_ right." He replied and frowned. "There are only 5 other places that she could be. Your mother had not upgraded the one Pan used to the other bracelet's level yet."

"The other bracelet?" Marron said after listening to their conversation. "So that means she made two?"

"How in the hell do you think I got here?" Vegeta smirked as he held his hand showing them the black bracelet around his wrist. 

"Oh."

"Here, your mother also wanted me to give you this." He said taking a white sheet of paper out of his armor and handing it to Trunks. "Here are the coordinates for where she could be."

"So daddy, where are we going next?" Bra said twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Namek."

~ The Saiyan Village ~

"Now just keep your mouth shut and stay close to me." Arrow said in a warning voice and landed in front of the city. Pan frowned but nodded. She just stared at her surroundings in amazement as they began making their way to the 3rd class quarters. 

"So where are we going?" Pan asked curiously. Arrow just glared at her; Pan frowned and remained silent. She noticed a few people staring at them as they walked by. It made her feel very uncomfortable but tried to ignore them.

"Well, what do we have here? The little half-breed and her new little pet…" A man taunted and then laughed as she glared at him. Pan looked up to see a man towering over her, he was at least 4 feet taller then herself, she guessed. She gulped nervously, but something inside her told her that size really didn't matter.

"Hello to you too Coron." She smirked and crossed her arms. "I didn't expect seeing you, shouldn't you be on one of those damned missions? 

"Just got back, actually. So who's the brat?" He smirked while looking Pan up and down. Making her feel as he was undressing her with his eyes. Arrow didn't seem bothered by him or his actions though.

"Before you go lifting up her skirt, she isn't of age and you know the punishment for that…" She laughed when his smirk fell but continued. "I found her in the woods a few days ago, I was about to see…"

"Cela?" He interrupted her and she nodded. "Well, I've wasted enough of my time talking to you while I could have been fucking the brains out of some sex slave."

"Poor girl." Arrow mumbled loud enough for him to hear it, but he just smirked at her. "Well then, I hope I won't have to see your ugly face after this."

"Like wise." He grunted and walked past her. She rolled her eyes but shook her head as if she was clearing her thoughts.

"Who was that guy?" Pan said confused by the whole conversation.

"Just an old friend." Was all she replied as she started walking again.

"What did you mean by 'she isn't of age'?" She asked after remembering what she had said.

"If he had screwed you then it would have been considered rape. You aren't older than 18, I can tell by your scent." Pan's eyes widened and she was about to respond, but Arrow interrupted her. "We are here."

~ Planet Namek 762 AD ~

"Um, dad. This doesn't look all that safe…" Trunks trailed off looking at the lava melted planet in front of them.

"Then all of you stay here, I…I have something to take care of. I'll be back in five minutes." He said with an almost evil grin. Revenge clouded his senses as he flew away leaving his children and their friend in the time machine. Bra just shrugged and returned to the time machine. Trunks and Marron both had an uneasy feeling.

~ Five minutes later ~

"God! This is the longest five minutes of my life!" Bra whined after pacing around the time machine. (AN: Trust me Bra, we know how you feel…) She had already read all her magazines atleast three times and was completely bored. 

"Calm down Bra, your father should be back any minute." Marron said rubbing her head all of Bra's ranting was giving her a headache.

"That's it! I'm going to find him." Bra said and was about to open the hatch of the time machine but Trunks grabbed her foot. 

"Bra, sit back down and wait for dad." He said and pulled her down causing her to fall on her butt.

"That hurt, you stupid jerk!" She yelled and punched him in the arm.

"Wow Bra, that almost hurt." He taunted her and smirked to himself. Bra was about to respond but the machine suddenly shook causing her to fall back on to her butt and sent Trunks crushing down on her.

"Eww…get off Trunks!" She cried and shoved him off. He just glared at her.

"Guys, what was that?" Marron said standing up.

"Both of you stay here." Trunks said and climbed up the ladder to the hatch and opened it. He peered out and saw his father and Goku…both super Saiyans. "Oh shit."

*Who is this old woman Arrow keeps talking about? What happens when Pan gets…lost. Will Trunks, Bra, and Marron get off the planet in time? And what the heck is Vegeta thinking?! Check out tomorrow's chapter of Timed Love…To my beyond-awesome readers: please review! It gives me the motivation to write and I'm always open for ideas. ~Marron 


End file.
